Motherly Comfort
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Bella spends a couple days at the Cullens with Esme while the Cullen 'kids' go hunting. this is more of a Esme/Bella mother/daughter fic and there's a twist. If reviews involve telling me I'm rude then don't bother... one more and this fic is gone!
1. The Nightmare & A Surprise

**A/N: Hey so this is just something I came up with. It was going to be a one-shot but then I decided I wanted to make it chaptered. I will update soon hopefully but for now Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Esme, Carlisle or Bella... or any of the others, they belong to Stephenie Meyer... I'm just playing with them.**

**Motherly Comfort**

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare & A Surprise**

***-*-*-*-***

**Esme's POV**

I was sitting in the living room reading a magazine. I had put Bella to bed about an hour ago. I was assigned to 'babysit' her while Edward went hunting with my other children. It was nice having someone around that I could take care of, though I was actually quite amazed that Bella was allowed to stay over, being that Charlie was still somewhat upset over the occurrences that landed Bella in Italy no more than 6 months ago.

I could hear Bella mumbling in her sleep and tossing and turning on the bed, she was having another one of the nightmares that seemed to plague her since Edward left. Just as I finished reading my magazine and set it on the table Bella screamed. I rushed up the stairs and was beside the bed in 2 seconds.

Bella was crying and breathing unevenly as she looked frantically around the room.

"Bella, sweetie, are you ok?" I asked softly.

Bella looked at me and shook her head before launching herself at me and breaking down.

I gently scooped her up and sat on the bed with her in my lap. She just clung to me and cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back and whispered soothingly.

When Bella calmed down somewhat and stopped crying she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Would you like to talk about it sweetie?" I asked softly as I continued to rub her back.

Bella shook her head.

"Alright," I said softly as I pulled her into a hug.

Bella didn't resist, instead she hugged me back. I started to gently rock us back and forth.

We stayed rocking for awhile until Bella yawned.

"I think you should go back to sleep Sweetie, it's pretty late," I said as I stopped rocking.

"I don't want to," Bella mumbled with another yawn.

"And why is that?" I asked as I started up rubbing her back again.

"If I go to sleep again I'm gonna have another bad dream," Bella mumbled quietly.

"What did you do when you had a bad dream back in Phoenix?" I asked softly.

"I stopped having them after I was around 10, but mom used to take me to her bed and cuddle me until I fell asleep," Bella explained quietly with another yawn.

"Alright," I said softly as I gathered her in my arms again and gracefully slid off the bed.

"Esme, where are we going?" Bella asked as I started down the hall towards the bedroom I shared with Carlisle.

"You'll see," I said as I walked up to my bedroom door.

Bella looked surprised as I gently set her on the bed.

"I'll be right back," I said softly before I disappeared into my huge closet to change into a pair of pyjamas.

I chose a set that consisted of a sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of flannel bottoms. When I emerged Bella still looked surprised. I walked over to the bed and scooped her up then pulled the comforter back and gently set her back down before sitting beside her.

"Esme why are we in your room?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Because you need to sleep," I said softly in a motherly tone.

"What?" Bella asked, still confused.

"You said that your mom cuddled you to help you sleep after a nightmare, so that's what I'm going to do," I said softly, "I'm not trying to replace your mom but I would like to be there for you. So you need to lay down and go to sleep and I'll stay here with you and keep the nightmares away."

As soon as I finished talking tears welled up in Bella's eyes.

"Awww, sweetheart, what's the matter?" I asked softly as I reached up to gently wipe away the tears that were falling down her face.

Bella's reply was in the form of a hug.

"I love you, Esme," she sobbed into my shoulder, "You can be my mommy."

"O, sweetheart, I love you too," I said softly as I rubbed her back.

After a couple minutes Bella calmed down.

"Bella, sweetie, you need to go to sleep now," I said softly.

"You'll stay with me?" Bella mumbled through a yawn.

"Yes I'll stay and cuddle you," I said softly, "but you have to lay down and go to sleep."

Bella smiled and laid down on the bed, I laid down beside her and pulled the comforter over both of us. Bella rolled over and cuddled up to me. I gently wrapped my arms around her and she closed her eyes and yawned.

"Night mommy," Bella mumbled with a yawn.

"Goodnight sweetheart," I said softly, "sweet dreams."

I kissed Bella's forehead and smiled as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

*-*-*-*-*

I heard Carlisle walk in the door around 3 am. I tried to move so I could meet him but Bella was clinging to my shirt so I just waited for Carlisle to come upstairs to change.

"Esme?" He asked softly as he came to the door.

"Yes Dear," I replied softly.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asked as he went to turn the light on.

"Don't," I said quickly, "Bella had a nightmare and she's sleeping now."

"Oh," Carlisle said before moving to the bed.

I heard the rustle of clothes as he changed into his pyjamas and felt the bed sink a little as he crawled onto the bed and settled down beside Bella. He started gently rubbing her back and Bella rolled onto her stomach and sigh contently. I started up gently stroking Bella's hair as she started to snore softly.

*-*-*-*-*

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to someone cold beside me. I rolled back over as everything started to slide back into place.

"Mommy," I mumbled with a yawn.

"Good morning sweetheart," Esme was sweetly, "did you sleep well?"

"Mhm," I mumbled as I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

"Sweetheart, you should get up, it's 10am," Esme said softly.

"I'm still tired," I mumbled.

"Come on," Esme said softly, "at least get something to eat, then I'll cuddle you on the couch if you'd like."

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked cutely.

"Alright," Esme said with a slight laugh, "but you have to eat first."

"Ok," I said through a yawn as I sat up and stretched.

I blinked and I was in the kitchen, sitting at the island.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Can I just have cereal?" I asked with another yawn.

"Of course," Esme said with a smile.

I watched as Esme poured me a bowl of cereal then set it in front of me. She sat down beside me and watched intently as I ate. When I was finished Esme took my bowl and folded my arms on the table and set my forehead on them with a yawn. I heard the clink of dishes as Esme washed, dried and put away my bowl and spoon. Once she was finished she came to stand beside me and started rubbing my back.

"Sweetie, are you feeling ok?" Esme asked softly.

"I don't know," I mumbled, "my tummy kinda hurts... wait what's the date?"

"It's the 3rd of August," Esme said with a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"Crap,"

"What wrong sweetie?" Esme asked in concern.

"I completely forgot, how could I forget," I mumbled to myself.

"Bella, look at me," Esme said firmly but softly.

"Wha?" I mumbled as I looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um..." I mumbled as I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"It's ok, you can tell me," Esme said softly.

"I...um... I lost track of the date and uh... forgot I'm getting my period today," I mumbled quietly as my cheeks flamed.

"Its ok sweetie, Alice saw it coming, she stocked the washroom," Esme said in a reassuring tone.

I sighed and relaxed a little, making a mental note to thank Alice when she got back.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile, "I have to go to the washroom so I'll be right back."

"Ok I'll wait in the living room for you," Esme said sweetly.

I headed for the washroom and did what I needed to do with feminine products and such then splashed some cool water on my face before heading for the living room. Esme was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I sat down beside her and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright?" Esme asked softly, "how's your stomach?"

"I'm tired," I mumbled, "and my tummy hurts."

"Would you like to go back to bed?" Esme asked in a soft sweet tone.

"Mhm," I mumbled.

"Alright," Esme said softly as she gently scooped me up.

I blinked and we were back in her room. She gently set me on the bed and I crawled under the covers.

"Would you like me to find you a hot water bottle?" Esme asked in the same soft tone she had before.

"Yes please," I mumbled.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Esme said before she kissed my forehead and disappeared.

I curled around one of the pillows just as Esme reappeared. She sat on the edge of the bed and headed the hot water bottle over. I put it on my tummy then curled around the pillow again.

"Mommy," I mumbled through a yawn.

"Yes sweetie," Esme replied softly as she brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Can you cuddle me?" I asked in a cute almost whine.

"Of Course," Esme said in the same soft tone she had been using, "would you like me to rub your back?"

"Yes please," I mumbled into my pillow.

Esme crawled onto the bed beside me and I snuggled up to her then she started gently rubbing my back.

I quickly fell into a semi- peaceful sleep.

*-*-*-*-*

**Well that's the end of chapter one. Chapter two should be up soonish. Let me know how you liked it.**


	2. Cramps suck but bonding doesn't

**A/N: I realize that Bella calls Esme Mommy quite a bit and to most of you is sounds like baby talk but it's normal to me... I call my mom mommy all the time so please stop reviewing telling me the baby talk is too much... because it's not baby talk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Esme or Bella, Stephenie Meyer does... I'm just playing with them... o and I don't own Princess Diaries either.**

***-*-*-*-***

**Esme's POV**

I glanced at the alarm clock on Carlisle's nightstand and realized it was past noon. Bella was still in a deep sleep and didn't seem like she was getting up anytime soon unless I woke her up. After contemplating for a while I decided I should wake her.

"Bella," I said softly as I nudged her gently, "Sweetie, time to wake up."

"Mommy... a little longer... still... tired," Bella mumbled in her sleep.

"No honey you need to wake up," I said in the same soft tone.

"Hmm?" Bella mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"It's time to get up," I repeated softly, "It's almost 1:00pm."

"I'm still tired," Bella mumbled as she closed her eyes again.

"Bella, you can't sleep all day," I said in the same soft tone I'd been using.

"But when I'm sleeping my tummy doesn't hurt and I don't have a headache," Bella said quietly as she snuggled into my chest.

"Well how about we get up and get dressed then we can go out and get you some ibuprofen and maybe some comfort food," I suggested.

I watched as Bella sat up and almost instantly brightened.

"Ok."

"Alright," I said with a warm smile, "You go get dressed then."

I didn't have to say anymore, Bella was off the bed and heading for the washroom. I slid off the bed and headed for my closet to find something to wear. After contemplating for a bit I decided on a pair of fitted jeans and a baby blue button down blouse with a 3/4 sleeve. I ran my fingers through my hair then headed out into the hall. I waited outside the washroom until Bella emerged dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah," Bella mumbled as she started rubbing her stomach a little, "but my tummy is starting to hurt again."

"Would you like me to fill up the hot water bottle for you for the ride?" I asked softly.

"Yes please," Bella mumbled quietly.

"Alright, you want to wait in the living room for me?" I asked in the same soft tone.

"Ok, but can you walk me down the stairs, they try to kill me every time I touch them," Bella asked quietly.

"Alright," I said softly as I scooped Bella up then sped into the bedroom to get grab the hot water bottle before speeding into the living room.

I set Bella on the couch and she blinked a couple times before she figured out how she had gotten where she was.

"I'll go fill this up then we can go," I said with a smile.

"Ok," Bella mumbled as she slouched on the couch and placed a hand on her stomach.

I disappeared into the kitchen and filled up the hot water bottle with hot water then appeared back in the living room.

Bella sat up as I handed over the hot water bottle.

"Are you ready to go now?" I asked softly.

Bella nodded as she held the hot water bottle to her stomach.

"Ok, do you need anything from upstairs before we leave?" I asked making sure to cover all the bases.

Bella shook her head.

"Let's go then," I said with another smile as I stood up and turned to help Bella up.

Bella took the hand I held out to her and I gently pulled her to her feet. We walked over to the door and I slipped a pair of comfortable low heels on as Bella slid into her flip flops.

"I was thinking we'd take Edward's Volvo unless you'd rather take the convertible," I suggested.

"The Volvo is fine," Bella said as she shifted the hot water bottle a little.

"Ok," I said with a smile.

I lead the way to the garage and locked the door behind us then unlocked the Volvo. Bella slid into the passenger's seat and immediately leaned the seat back. I slid into the driver's side and started up the car then backed up and started up the drive.

"Esme," Bella mumbled quietly as she turned to look at me.

"Yes sweetie," I replied softly.

"You don't drive like Edward do you," She asked almost tiredly.

"No I don't," I said with a soft laugh, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Good because his driving upsets my tummy when I have cramps," Bella mumbled as she tried to curl into herself.

"How is your stomach now?" I asked softly as I stroked her cheek gently.

"It hurts," Bella whined.

"Do you just want to get our outing over with and go back to the house?" I asked in the same soft tone.

Bella nodded.

"Alright."

I drove into town at a normal speed and pulled into the drug store parking lot. I parked near the front doors and slid gracefully out of the car. I waited for Bella to get out but she didn't budge.

"Sweetie, are you coming in?" I asked softly as I sat back down in the driver's seat.

Bella shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked in the same soft tone.

"My tummy hurts," Bella mumbled.

"Walking around should help a little," I said trying to reason with her, "and I can't pick out your snacks for you."

Bella sighed before sitting up and unbuckling her seat belt, "Ok, let's go."

Bella pulled herself out of the car and I locked the doors then met her on her side speedily, though I shouldn't be doing that in public, and we walked into the drugstore.

Bella lead the way around the store collecting cookies, chocolate, ice cream, ibuprofen and finally soda before making a bee line for the check out. The cashier rung everything through and I paid then Bella took the bag, that had been loaded with our purchases, and headed somewhat quickly for the car.

I unlocked the doors and Bella slid into the passenger side and retrieved the hot water bottle she had discarded on the seat. I slid into the driver's seat then started the car and backed out of the parking lot and we were on our way back to the house.

I glanced over at Bella, as we started on the highway, to see her curled around the hot water bottle.

"Are you feeling ok, Sweetie?" I asked softly.

Bella shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked just as softly as before.

"My tummy hurts," Bella mumbled, "and I have a headache."

"Take some of the ibuprofen," I said softly.

Bella moved and pulled the ibuprofen and one of the sodas out of the shopping bag. She swallow two of the ibuprofen then put everything back in the bag and leaned back in her seat as she closed her eyes.

After a couple minutes I heard her breathing slow as she fell asleep. I considered speeding up a little but decided against it as not to disturb Bella and kept going the speed limit.

I pulled into the garage about 10 minutes later. I slid gracefully out of the car and went around to the passenger side to gently pull Bella out then grab the bag from the drug store. In the time it would take a human to blink we were in the living room. I gently laid Bella on the couch then went into the kitchen to put the things we had gotten away.

Once I was finished I went back into the living room and scooped Bella up then headed for Edward's room. I gently tucked her in then went into my room to tidy up until she woke up.

***-*-*-*-***

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in Edward's bed not really knowing how I got there. The last thing I remember was driving back from the drugstore.

I slowly rolled out of bed and headed for the stairs. Just as I got to the top Esme was beside me.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, a little bit," I said quietly, "what time is it?"

"Around 3:30pm, I think," Esme replied in the same sweet tone she was using before, "You fell asleep on the ride home."

"That's what I thought," I said quietly, "Oh, can we watch a movie and eat the junk food we bought?"

"Alright," Esme said with a smile.

We walked down the stairs, slowly so I didn't trip, and into the kitchen to collect my junk food before heading for the living room. I sat down on the couch while Esme started looking through the movies.

"What would you like to watch?" Esme asked softly.

"Um, I don't know," I said as I crunched on a cookie.

"What about _Princess Diaries_?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Ok."

Esme put the DVD in a grabbed the remote then sat beside me on the couch. As the movie started my tummy and hips started to ache like they usually do, I started to fidget as I tried to find a comfortable position.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Esme asked in concern.

"Yeah," I said as I shifted again, "my tummy is just a little achy."

"Would you like me to draw you a warm bath?" Esme asked sweetly, "Alice bought some bath stuff for you."

I contemplated to a sec and decided it was a good idea and that it would help.

"Ok," I said quietly, "Thanks."

"No problem," Esme said with a smile, "I'll lay out some of the bath stuff on the counter and leave a towel for you."

"Ok."

I followed Esme up the stairs then went to look through my bag for some clean clothes to put on. I looked at a few different options and couldn't decide. I was still arguing with myself when Esme came in.

"Your bath is ready," She said sweetly.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

I decided to go with my sweats and a t-shirt so I grabbed them and headed for the washroom. I walked in and placed my clothes on a free space on the counter then turned round to find a collection of bubble baths and bath salts on the other side of the counter beside a big fluffy towel. I looked over the collection and decided on a lilac and honey bubble bath, mainly because it reminded me of Edward. I poured a little into the bath water then slid out of my clothes and into the bath. It was almost too hot, just the way I like it. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

***-*-*-*-***


	3. Baths and Esme's cooking yum

**A/N: So just a few quick things. One I decided Esme can cook. Also I'd appreciate feedback on the rest of my fic and not just things involving Bella's grammar. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Black Eyed Peas' music and I also don't own Princess Diaries... and I don't own Esme or Bella... or Carlisle... I'm just playing with them. **

***-*-*-*-***

**Esme's POV**

I listened carefully to Bella's breathing as I cleaned up her snacks and put them away. I could tell from her breathing that she was fading fast and would soon be asleep. I let Bella relax until she was almost asleep then went up to the door.

"Bella, I think it's time you get out," I said as I knocked softly.

"Hmmm?" Bella mumbled sleepily.

"You can't sleep in the bathtub sweetie," I said just as softly.

"Ok," Bella mumbled around a yawn.

I heard her slowly slide out of the tub and then the rustle of her towel. I waited patiently until she emerged dressed in her sweats and t-shirt. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Are you tired sweetie?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," Bella mumbled, "but I shouldn't be, I was just sleeping."

As Bella finished her sentence tears started to roll down her cheeks. I gently pulled her into a hug and she broke down completely.

"I hate this," She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I know Sweetie," I said softly as I gently rubbed her back, "it's ok."

I lowered us to the floor and pulled her into my lap. I started up softly rocking us and eventually Bella calmed down.

"Are you ok now?" I asked softly as I stood up and cradled her.

Bella nodded against my shoulder.

"Ok, let's go put a movie on and you can lie down on the couch," I said as I headed downstairs.

When I reached the living room I gently set Bella down on the couch.

"Would you like to finish Princess Diaries?" I asked softly.

"Ok," Bella mumbled quietly as she rubbed her eyes.

I gently set her down on the couch and sat beside her.

"How is your stomach?" I asked softly.

"It's starting to hurt again," Bella mumbled.

"Alright I'll go get you the hot water bottle," I said in the same soft tone and I kissed her forehead.

I put the movie on then, at vampire speed, retrieved the hot water bottle and filled it with fresh water and grabbed a glass of cool water for Bella along with a blanket. I was on the couch beside Bella 3 seconds after I left. She gladly took the hot water bottle I offered and positioned it on her stomach before leaning her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Bella, lay down, you're going to get a kink in your neck if you fall asleep like that," I said softly as I moved one of the cushions into my lap.

Bella nodded and opened her eyes long enough to lie on her head on the cushion.

"How is your back?" I asked in the same soft tone I'd been using.

"Sore," Bella mumbled as she re-positioned herself so she was on her stomach.

I gently placed my hand on her back and started rubbing in firm small circles. Bella sighed softly and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes she was asleep again. I gently pulled the blanket over her and let her sleep.

***-*-*-*-***

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in Edward's bed to the smell of dinner. I sat up and stretched before rolling out of bed and heading to the stairs. Esme must have heard me get up because one minute I was at the top of the stairs and then next I was seated at the island in the kitchen.

"How was your nap?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Good," I said with a smile.

"Are you feeling better?" Esme asked in the same sweet tone.

"Yeah, a lot better," I said with another smile.

"Good," Esme said returning my smile, "I'm making you dinner, just some soup, so it will be light on your stomach, its chicken noodle."

"It smells really good," I said as I inhaled deeply.

"Good," Esme said as she set a bowl and spoon in front of me, "Would you like some crackers and a glass of milk?"

"Yes please," I said as I eyed the soup.

Esme got some crackers from the cupboard then poured a glass of milk and set them both in front of me beside the bowl.

"Thanks," I said with another warm smile toward Esme.

"You're welcome sweetie," Esme said sweetly returning the smile.

I broke a few crackers and put them in then proceeded to eat. It was amazing and I finished it in no time then drank my milk. Esme took my dishes and washed them then left them to dry and sat back beside me.

"What would you like to do now?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Can we finish the movie?" I asked attempting a puppy dog look.

"Sure," Esme said just as sweetly as before, "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Yes please," I said with a smile.

"Alright," Esme said returning my smile, "I'll go start the movie then I'll get you some ice cream."

"Ok," I said as I followed her into the living room.

I sat down on the couch as she started the movie. She handed me the remote then kissed my forehead before disappearing into the kitchen. She reappeared no more than 2 seconds later and handed me a bowl of ice cream.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetie," Esme said returning my warm smile.

She sat down beside me and I settled in as I started eating my ice cream.

***-*-*-*-***

**Esme's POV**

I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye more than I watched the movie just in case something happened, though it was probably more of me being paranoid. When she finished her ice cream I took her bowl into the kitchen and washed it before returning to my spot on the couch.

By the end of the movie Bella was slouched and snuggled into the couch and she was looking a little tired.

"Bella, it's after 10pm, maybe you should go to bed," I said softly.

"I don't want to," Bella said quietly, "can we just sit and watch TV?"

"Alright," I said as I handed the remote over.

Bella took it and started flipping through the channels until she settled for a cooking show that showed how to make different deserts. A little ways into the episode Bella started fidgeting.

"Are you ok Sweetie?" I asked with a hint of worry in my tone.

"My tummy is bugging me again," Bella mumbled.

"Ok," I said before kissing her forehead then disappearing to get to hot water bottle and some ibuprofen.

I sat back down beside Bella no more than 5 seconds later. I handed the hot water bottle over and Bella took it and put it on her stomach then I handed her the ibuprofen and a glass of water. She swallowed the medicine then handed me back the glass and settle back into the couch cushion. Bella went back to watching her show again and I started going through my infinite memory to see if I could think of something that would help her cramps. All of a sudden out of nowhere I remembered something, cramps are usually a result of sluggish blood flow and the uterus having to work harder to move it out, so if we started doing something active then it would probably help.

"Bella," I said in a sweet semi-excited tone.

"Mhm," Bella mumbled.

"I have an idea that might help you're cramps," I said and watched as it got her attention.

"What are you thinking?" She asked cautiously.

"Well usually you get cramps when you have sluggish blood flow, so why don't we dance," I suggested.

"But I can't dance," Bella mumbled.

"We won't be uniformly dancing, just jumping around and moving to music," I said trying to sell the idea to her.

Bella thought about it for a good 5 minutes before she sighed.

"Fine," Bella sighed as she gave up.

"So what would you like to dance to?" I asked sweetly, sending a warm smile Bella's way.

"I don't know, why don't we see what Edward has in his collection?" Bella suggested.

"Ok," I said sweetly before scooping Bella up and speeding up to Edward's room.

A few seconds later I set her on her feet in front of Edward's extensive CD collection. Bella looked up and down the shelf of CDs for a good couple minutes before I got a little impatient.

"You see anything that's catching your eye?" I asked as I tried to follow her line of sight.

"Um..." Bella said thoughtfully, "How about the Black Eyed Peas,"

"Alright," I reached up and gently plucked the CD from it spot on the shelf then relocated us to the living room again.

I slid the CD into the CD player and hit play before moving the furniture so we had room to dance then stopping beside Bella.

She was swaying a little to the music but not moving enough for it to do anything for her so I grabbed her hands and started her moving with me more. Once she got the hang of it she was dancing along with me without my help.

***-*-*-*-***

I didn't even realize what time it was until Carlisle walked gracefully into the living room, just as the song ended.

"Hello," He said smoothly.

Out of nowhere Bella ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hi daddy," She squeaked.

"How are you?" He chuckled as he hugged her back.

"Better than I was," Bella said happily.

"Good," He said as he released her and I slid over to give him a quick peck on the lips before turning to Bella.

"Bella I think it's time for bed," I said softly, "Edward will be angry if you're tired in the morning."

"Ok," Bella mumbled through a yawn.

Carlisle and I walked with her, at human pace, up the stairs and to Edward's room. Bella collected her pyjamas and headed for the washroom. She emerged 5 minutes later in her pyjamas with the scent of tooth paste on her. She walked into Edward's room and I tucked her in while Carlisle fetched the hot water bottle and refilled it. Once we were sure Bella was comfort able we each gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead before heading downstairs. Within minutes after we left Bella's breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

Carlisle and I curled up on the couch and just cuddled.

***-*-*-*-***

It was around 1:30am when Bella screamed. In the blink of an eye we were by her bed. I pulled her close as she sobbed and Carlisle gently rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" I asked softly.

Bella nodded against my shoulder.

I glanced up at Carlisle and spoke too quickly and softly for Bella to hear then she blinked and we were in our bedroom. I set her down on the bed before Carlisle and I disappeared to change into our pyjamas. I chose a simple t-shirt and bottoms set and he settled for a white t-shirt and a pair navy blue of semi-flannel pants.

I lifted up the covers and Bella crawled under them then snagged a pillow to wrap herself around. Once she had gotten comfy I slid into the bed beside her and she ditched the pillow to curl next to me. Carlisle turned off the lights then sat on Bella's other side and started rubbing her back again. It worked like a charm and in a minute or two Bella was out like a light.

*-*-*-*-*


	4. Cookies, flour and Edward

**A/N: ok so this is the last chapter, hope you like it. O and not trying to be evil and mean and a horrible person or anything but could everyone tell me how the rest of my fanfic is besides this mommy and tummy stuff... I realize most of you think it's baby talk but I would really rather hear about the rest of my fanfic and ways to improve it that don't include doing anything with the 'baby-talk'. So yeah that would be appreciated... thx.**

***-*-*-*-***

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in Carlisle and Esme's bed with Esme stroking my hair. She stopped when she saw I was awake.

"Good morning sweetie," She said sweetly sending a warm smile in my direction.

"Morning," I mumbled through a yawn.

"Did you sleep well?" Esme asked in the same sweet tone as we sat up.

"Mhm," I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"That's good," Esme said smiling again, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Ok," I said returning her smile.

I blinked and we were in the kitchen. Esme sat me in one of the stools at the island before walking over to the fridge.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Esme asked as she scanned the contents of the fridge.

"Can I have French Toast?" I asked with the best pout I could pull off.

"If you tell me how to make it," Esme said, obviously trying to remember how to make it or if she ever had made it.

"Ok," I said with a smile, "You need 1 egg, a little milk, some cinnamon and a couple pieces of bread."

"Ok," Esme said as she gathered the ingredients I listed off and set them on the counter.

"Now we need a bowl and a frying pan," I said as I walked over and stood beside her.

Esme gathered both and set the bowl in front of me and the frying pan on the stove, and started it preheating before turning back to me.

"Ok so now you crack the egg into the bowl and add a little milk and cinnamon," I explained as Esme followed through, "not too much cinnamon though."

Esme did as I told her too then looked at me for instruction.

"Ok now you dip the bread in the egg just so it's coated then put it in the frying pan and cook it until the egg is cooked," I said with a smile.

Before I could blink there were 3 pieces of French toast in the frying pan. While they cooked Esme cleaned up the dishes we had previously used.

I moved to sitting at the island again when a dull ache started in my tummy, nothing close to yesterday but still rather irritating.

By the time she was done cleaning up and putting everything away my French toast was ready. She put it on a plate and set it down on the island in front of me.

"Is there anything you'd like with it?" She asked sweetly.

"A glass of milk and some syrup please," I said quietly.

"Alright," Esme said before disappearing for 2 seconds.

She reappeared with a glass of milk and the bottle of syrup. She set them down in front of me before sitting down beside me. I put a little syrup on the side of my place then cut up my toast and dipped it in the syrup before popping it piece by piece in my mouth. Esme watched intently as I ate. As always when I was finished eating Esme took my dishes and washed them before returning them to their rightful spot in the cupboard. I slide off my seat at the island as she came to a stop beside me.

"I'm gonna get dressed," I said quietly.

"Alright," Esme said sweetly, "I'll wait for you here."

I sent a smile her way before heading upstairs. I walked into Edward's room and looked through my bag till I found the pair of jeans I had packed and a clean t-shirt. I closed the door then proceeded to change. Once I was fully dressed I headed back down the stairs as I tried to ignore the cramps that were a dull annoying ache in my tummy. Esme met me at the bottom of the stairs. I saw her glance down at the hand I had subconsciously placed on my tummy in an attempt to rub the cramps away.

"Is your stomach bothering you again?" She asked in concern.

"Just a little," I said quietly.

Before I could blink I was on the couch and Esme was handing me the hot water bottle. I gladly took it and placed it on my tummy.

"Would you like to watch a movie sweetie?" Esme asked softly, "we an hour and a half before everyone is due back."

"Can we just watch TV?" I asked, not wanting to think of a movie to watch.

"Sure," Esme said with a smile as she handed me to remote.

I flipped through the channels a couple times and couldn't find anything I really wanted to watch.

"There's nothing good on," I whined with a pout.

"How about we do something then," Esme suggested.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"We could bake cookies," Esme said sweetly.

"Ok," I said with a smile.

***-*-*-*-***

**Esme's POV**

I watched Bella's face light up at the suggestion of baking cookies and I couldn't help but smile.

"What kind of cookies would you like to make?" I asked as Bella started bouncing in excitement.

"Sugar Cookies," Bella said with a smile that stretched from one side of her face to the other.

"Alright," I said as I stood up and made sure Bella was behind me before heading to the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen and I retrieved a bowl and the mixer as well as measuring utensils and set them all out on the counter before turning to Bella.

"Alright Bella you get the dry ingredients and I'll mix the wet ingredients," I said sweetly.

"Ok," Bella said, then gave me an odd look, "Where are they?"

I smiled with a soft chuckle.

"The flour is in the pantry and the salt and baking powder are in the cupboard to the left of the stove," I said with another warm smile.

"Ok," Bella said before setting off to her task.

I started beating the butter before adding the sugar and then the eggs and vanilla. I was almost finished when Bella patted my arm. I turned the mixer off and turned to her.

"Is there something you need?" I asked sweetly.

"How much do I need of each of them?" Bella asked with a bit of a clueless look on her face.

"2 ½ cups of Flour, ½ tsp of baking powder and a pinch of salt," I said with a smile.

"Ok," Bella said returning my smile before going back to what she was doing, the whole time repeating the measurements I gave her.

I finished mixing everything just as Bella came over with the bowl. She helped me mix everything together into dough then we formed it into 2 discs and put them in the fridge.

While we waited we cleaned everything up. Bella set to putting away the dry ingredients while I did the dishes. I was almost finished when I heard something fall. I turned around to see Bella covered from head to toe in flour with a surprised look on her face. I expected her to break down crying but out of nowhere she started giggling which soon turned into full blown laughter. She slid to the floor in a pile of flour and laughed so hard she was almost crying. I let her get is out of her system until she slowed down to giggling again the I walked over and pulled her to her feet before starting to brush some of the flour off her.

"What am I going to do with you," I said with a smile, "Why don't you go shower and I'll clean up."

"I don't want to," Bella whined, "I wanna see Edward's reaction when he comes home."

I thought about it for a second and decided to let her, vacuuming the house later, to clean up all the flour, would give me something to do.

"Fine," I said softly, "You want to help me clean up then?"

Bella bobbed her head as an answer.

"Alright, I'll get the vacuum and you can clean up the flour," I said before disappearing.

I grabbed the vacuum from its spot in the second floor hall closet and was back in the kitchen in about 3 seconds. I set it down in front of Bella then plugged it in. Bella started cleaning up the flour and I went back to the dishes. I cleaned the last of the dishes in the sink then dried everything and put each of them in their respective places. I was just putting away the last dish when I heard Bella sigh in frustration which was followed by the vacuum turning off.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"It won't work," Bella whined on the verge of tears.

"It's ok," I said as I took the vacuum from her, "It's just full."

I leaned it against the counter then popped the canister out and emptied it then put it back.

"There it should work now," I said as I handed it back to Bella.

"Ok," Bella mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

Once she got a hold of herself she finished up vacuuming up the flour on the floor then handed me back vacuum. I emptied the canister again then returned it to its spot in the closet.

In 3 seconds I was back by Bella's side.

"What would you like to do while we wait for the dough to stiffen up?" I asked sweetly.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and yawned.

"How about we just watch some TV?" I suggested as she rubbed her eyes again.

"Ok," Bella mumbled around another yawn.

I gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and we headed into the living room. Bella flopped down on the couch in a puff of flour. I smiled then sat down beside her. She slouched into the couch and placed her hand on her tummy.

"Is your tummy bothering you again?" I asked as Bella closed her eyes.

"Mhm," Bella mumbled with a whine.

"I'll go refill this for you," I said softly as I picked up the hot water bottle from where she had discarded it on the coffee table.

Bella just nodded in response.

I kissed her forehead before disappearing to fill up the hot water bottle.

I was back sitting beside her on the couch in about 3 seconds. Bella gladly took hot water bottle when I offered it and placed it on her tummy. I grabbed the remote for the TV and started flipping through channels as I got comfortable. Bella leaned her head on my shoulder and started rubbing her temple.

"Is your head bothering you honey?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," Bella all but whispered.

"Would you like something for it?" I asked just as softly as before.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"How about you lie down and take a nap," I suggested, "I'll rub your back until you fall asleep."

"Ok."

I moved one of the cushions into my lap and Bella lay down with her head on it. Once she was finished getting comfortable I started gently rubbing her back. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep but even after I knew she was sleeping I kept rubbing her back.

***-*-*-*-***

I didn't notice how much time had passed until Edward was coming through the front door. He got a look at Bella and I could sense him getting angry.

_Honey, calm down, she's asleep and her tummy is bothering her, _I thought in his direction.

"Why do I smell her blood," He ground out through clenched teeth.

_She's on her period, _I thought,_ I didn't let her hurt herself honest, now calm down._

Edward visible calmed down and took a deep breath before a look of realization flashed across his face.

"Sorry mom," He said with a sigh.

"It's ok, I understand you're just worried," I said softly, as not to wake Bella who had rolled to snuggle into my tummy.

"One thing though," Edward said eying Bella up, "Why is she covered in Flour?"

"Well," I started with a little giggle at the look on his face, "We we're making cookies and once we had mixed the dough up we cleaned up everything and Bella was putting away the flour, and she ended up accidently dumping the flour bag on her head."

"That sounds like Bella," He said with a chuckle, "but why is she still covered in flour?"

"She wanted to see your reaction when you saw," I explained.

He chuckled again and brushed a piece of hair away from Bella's face. Bella seemed to instantly realize he was here and rolled towards him before she opened her eyes.

"Hello Love," Edward said with a warm smile.

Bella took a second to register that he was back then launch herself at him.

"Edward," Bella screeched as she clung to him, "you're back."

"Yes love I'm back," He said sweetly as he hugged her back.

Bella hugged him like he had been gone forever. It took her a bit but she did calm down enough to sit down beside him and hug him around the middle instead of around the neck like she had been. He sat cross legged then pulled her gently into his lap.

"Did you have fun while I was gone?" He asked curiously as he started gently stroking Bella's cheek.

"Uh-huh," Bella said with a little nod.

"That's good," Edward said softly, "How's your stomach?"

Bella look up at him in surprise.

"How do you know my tummy is bothering me?" She asked in shock.

"Well for one thing I can smell it," Edward said softly, indirectly referring to her period, "and I was talking to Esme before you woke up."

"Oh," Bella mumbled, "um it's achy and I'm tired still."

"Alright," Edward said in the same soft tone, "Thank Esme for taking care of you then we'll go up to my room and I'll lay with you."

Bell released Edward and stood up before sitting next to me on the couch.

"Thanks for taking care of me," She said as she hugged me.

"You're welcome sweetheart," I said returning the hug.

"Love you mommy," Bella said when she released me.

"Love you too," I said as I smiled warmly.

Edward shot me a questioning look.

_I'll explain later, _I though in his direction.

He sent a small nod my way before scooping Bella up.

"Time for you to finish your nap," He said softly.

"Ok," Bella mumbled through a yawn.

***-*-*-*-***

**Bella's POV**

I snuggled into Edward's chest as he carried me up the stairs at normal speed.

"You feeling ok?" Edward asked softly with a hint of concern.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "Beside's my tummy and my head."

"You have a headache?" Edward asked in the same tone as before.

"Yeah," I mumbled through a yawn, "I just wanna sleep it off though."

"Alright," Edward said as he walked into his room and gently set me down on the bed.

I crawled under the covers and snuggled up then Edward crawled up beside me and pulled me close.

"Would you like me to rub your stomach or your back," Edward whispered him my ear.

"Tummy, please," I said around another yawn.

Edward started up rubbing my tummy and my eyelids started to get heavier and heavier.

"I love you," I mumbled on the verge of sleep.

"I love you too," Edward said, "More than you know."

I rolled over and kissed his face before drifting off into dreamland.

***-*-*-*-***

A/N: ok so that's it... um I hope you like it! If you have any suggestions for fanfics let me know!


End file.
